ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi Sheckler
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = San Clemente, California |billed_from = San Clemente, California |trainer = Nigel McGuinness, Chris Hero |current_efeds = Pending |previous_efeds = RHU, LPW, PCW, RZMA, TEW, XCWA, BWF, UVW, FPW |handler = Melanie |debut = September 2004 }} Lexi Sheckler, born Alexus Jayden-Marie Sheckler October 31, 1984 is an American Professional Independent Wrestler and former professional skateboarder. Early life Born in the heart of San Clemente, California, Lexi did not have the dreams of most American women who lived there. Growing up, school was a constant struggle, but by choice. Lexi's mother and father, Karenna and David Sheckler, had recently divorced, and Lexi was an only child. She put no effort forth for her school work, which resulted in a lack of post-secondary education. At the age of fourteen, Lexi attempted to try professional skateboarding as her choice of career. California being one of the major places to do it, it was the home of some of her biggest idols. Lexi built herself a home made skate park in her back yard, complete with rails, vert ramps, stairs and half/quarter pipes. Everything she wanted to do had to be done herself, seeing as Karenna gave up on her rebellious daughter and abandoned her for her job. Karenna worked in the pornography/adult modeling industry and her father moved to South America for his job and never bothered to contact the family again. Karenna and Lexi have never had a loving relationship between them, as Karenna is ashamed about avoiding the family business and moving towards independent wrestling later on in life. At age fifteen Lexi was offered a professional contract by "Birdman" Tony Hawk, and Lexi gladly accepted. After about 7–8 months of being professional and winning first and second place in the annual Slam City Jam and local X-Games, Lexi earned a reputable spot on Element's American skate team. Unfortunately, her dream was cut short when she broke her right knee attempting a signature trick (rumoured to be a Japan Air, however the trick has not been confirmed) taught to her by skating legend and good friend Jake O'Conner. When Lexi was seventeen, she had sunk into a depression. Modeling agencies had sent her back home, telling her bluntly she was too fat to model. Lexi turned on the world at an early age however, understanding the way that society worked, having to act as a mother to herself. That's when she discovered violence. Lexi started training hard, and after two brutal years of weight-training, dieting, muscle building and healthy eating and activities, there was still no wrestling federation who wanted to sign her. That was until London, England's most famous indy dub, Phoenix Championship Wrestling, signed her. At the age of nineteen, Lexi began wrestling for PCW. That, is really when her life started. Professional Wrestling From 2004 to 2006, Lexi lived and breathed for the independent circuit, especially her breeding grounds of PCW. Lexi had learned numerous things, including respect, honor, and pride for your opponents. Lexi had started at the bottom and made her way to the top quicker then she had expected with only minor scratches on her undefeated mark. During her time period in PCW she trained with indy legends from around the ROH/IWA-MS circuit, those being Nigel McGuinness, now known as Desmond Wolfe, and Chris Hero, two very talented indy wrestlers. Lexi wasn't too keen on going "professional", primarily because she was a firmly against the practices and beliefs in more famous wrestling promotions. Lexi was very anti-sexist, and thus she thought competing for a title only women could hold was outrageous. In the independent promotions she worked in, women had the same chance as any man, and that's where her heart was. She didn't like being held back, and so, annihilating women as well as men was a pure bonus. Lexi also believed in respect and pure fighting - there was no way she was going to get down to her bra and panties and fight for something attached to a pole. She had more dignity than that. And very quickly, she developed her own attitude, where if you dared to mouth off or step foot on her turf ... say goodnight. PCW/XCWA Excess/Round Zero MAX Alliance Lexi has been professionally wrestling for six years. She debuted into PCW the day of their September Pay-Per-View, "Indystructable". Her debut match was against Storm, one of PCW's minor female talent. She had won that night, after days and days of verbally feuding with Storm and even attacking her before said event. As Lexi made her way up the corporate ladder, she found herself trashing PCW legends such as RJ Endeavour, and the ICP who were, at the time, commentating for PCW. Lexi moved on to be part of either main events or pre-main events on the show "Barry White TV" invented by PCW's owner, Adam "Thriller" Gard. She had a chance to face Stripes and Joey Genocide for the Number One Contendership for the PCW Scorpion Title, and won. She would be facing the Scorpion Champion, Anamarie Bennett, at the next PPV - "PCW Goes to Hollywood: Not Really". However, Lexi lost the match with a close ending, a mere three count and was furiated. Yet, that did not stop her from allying herself with Anamarie shortly after. The two had reached ultimate success as singles, and decided as a team they would conquer the tag team titles of PCW. Week after week they received chances to beat the reigning team of Blaze Inferno and Nunzio, but one of Lexi's rivals, and first romantic interest Gabriel Undrige, interfered with their match to weaken Lexi and Anamarie for an upper hand at the next, and what would be the final PCW Pay-Per-View event, "Uncivil War". The tag team titles never transferred hands, leaving Anamarie Bennett, Lexi Sheckler and Bishop to fight the team of Gabriel Undrige, Demento and Joseph Pellegrini at Uncivil War in a "War Games" match. Earlier that night, Lexi fought Gabriel and Bishop in a three way match for the Pure Instincts title. Needless to say, Lexi went into War Games that night as the new PCW Pure Instincts Champion. Team 187 against Team 138 at War Games was another victorious win for the 187, being Bennett, Sheckler and Bishop. And that, was the night PCW went down. One year later, after being in countless indy promotions, Lexi found XCWA. A promotion she was signed to once her real-life best friend Ginny Genocide, former XCWA multi-champion, was signed with them. Lexi had been in XCWA for the past month and had all intentions of becoming the X-Division Champion. She was undefeated to date with only one mark made by Kimberly Dawn, former XCWA Intercontinental Champion, and Lexi's real-life cousin, when Kimberly threw Lexi off of a scaffold directly into an electric pool. Lexi was hospitalized for several days before forming an alliance with Kimberly. While there, Lexi also defeated long time rival from PCW, Sky Giovanni, on XCWA's weekly show, Danger Zone. She was one of the most sought after talents on the XCWA roster before the final closure. Along with the indy wrestling side projects, Lexi Sheckler and Venus Valentine, two PCW veterans, Venus being the PCW Scorpion Champion and Lexi being the PCW Pure Champion, put their differences aside to open up an independent circuit federation based in Japan, Round Zero MAX Alliance. The two had the old bloodied PCW ring as well as the guardrails and Pure title shipped to Japan, where it would be further used for their weekly DVD tapings. RZMA had signed talent from all over the world like Gavin Masterson and Dillon Durst, as well as younger sister of Jimmy Rave, Beckie Rave. Both Lexi and Venus had hoped that their Japanese federation would do well in the future, however both women concentrated more on their singles competition and the federation had come to an upsetting close. The Tape Scandal In 2006, Lexi Sheckler found herself in a situation which saw her make multiple passes at Gabriel Undrige. Gabriel at the time had been involved with the Island of Misfits which included Demento and Satine. The fans had seen that Satine and Gabriel were indeed in the romantic kind of relationship, but that was something Lexi could stop, would stop, and did stop. Lexi beat Satine senseless along with the Island of Misfits when Lexi took a vial of Satine's blood and wore it around her neck, giving Satine a vial of Lexi's own blood, crushing it over her. Gabriel and Lexi did in fact respect each other's abilities but it would appear the two hated each other. After PCW's last Pay-Per-View, Uncivil War, Anamarie Bennett and Lexi had gone to a bar to celebrate their winnings, only to confront Gabriel himself sitting alone having a drink. It appeared that Gabriel and Lexi, both intoxicated, left the bar that night together. Sources say they were indeed aware of what was going on, seeing as both parties can hold a large amount of alcohol before extremely intoxicated and incapable. Venus Valentine was the one who released the initial "tape" of the two in 2007. Filming it herself alongside The Feral Beast, who was the first Pure Instincts Champion of PCW. The tape was released to Venus and Lexi's Japan federation, RZMA. Semi-Permanent L.O.A./Recent Endeavors In the fall of 2008, Lexi Sheckler took a semi-permanent L.O.A. from the professional wrestling scene due to lack of passion. She couldn't find in her the drive she once had to compete, and found herself failing as a wrestler. Despite the prior injury almost five years ago to her right knee, Lexi Sheckler decided that skateboarding was worth another shot. She was sponsored many a time by minor names, and thought that she had what it takes to become a professional skateboarder once again like she had been in her teenaged years. However, Lexi's right knee disabled her from competing in the local competition in downtown Van Nuys, disqualifying her from the event. Growing frustrated, Lexi realized that the six month break she took from wrestling had given her time to re-grow the passion and the drive, to be a professional wrestler. She was recently signed to Frontiers' Pro Wrestling until it had shut its doors. Lexi debuted in Bloodstone Wrestling Federation roughly two months ago and has since then had multiple matches creating an undefeated streak. Her debut match was a dark match against Heather Mackenzie, Kylee Oliver, and Krysten Wilde in which Sheckler came out successful. Her second was a match on Monday night Prime versus Riley Taylor and Kit Black, in which Lexi once again emerged the victor. On Sunday, July 26 at BWF's Pay-Per-View Event Chaotic Rage IX: New Divide, Lexi Sheckler easily defeated six other BWF diva's to become the Number One Contender for the BWF Women's Championship. Those women were known as Madison Carson, Emma Jacobs, Morgan Cain, Lori-Anne Rossdale, Brytney Chastain and Serenity. Lexi Sheckler did not make it to the Pay-Per-View to face Women's Champion, Kasey, due to quitting the company. She refused to discuss the reasons for her departure. Lexi was recently signed back to Ultimate Professional Wrestling where she has created a name for herself once again. At UPW's August Pay-Per-View event, Hostile Takeover, Lexi Sheckler defeated five other male superstars including Brock Johnson, Mike Burns, Scott Starr, Jake Cooper and Chris Bosh to become the UPW United Continental Champion. She still holds the title and competes next week with good friend Aaron Swaim in a tag team match against Scott Starr and Heaven St. Claire as the main event. Championships and Accomplishments :*PCW Pure Instinct Champion (x1, Last) :*PCW Hall of Fame Inductee 2006 :*RZMA Owner (w/Venus Valentine) :*UPW United Continental Champion :*OCW Womens Internet Champion :*XWF North Korean Champion :*Slam City Jam 1999 - First Place Winner Theme Music :*''"Lost Boys"'' - The 69 Eyes :*''"Your Sword vs. My Dagger"'' - Silverstein :*''"Sister of Charity"'' - The 69 Eyes :*''"In Your Face"'' - Children of Bodom :*''"Psychosocial''"- Slipknot :*''"Dragula"'' - Rob Zombie :*''"Ruin"'' - Lamb of God (current) Noteable Allies :*Anamarie Bennett :*Venus Valentine :*Bishop :*Gabriel Undrige :*Matthew Crosslin :*Ginny Genocide :*Joseph Pellegrini :*Kylee Oliver :*Tapanga Britt :*Kevin Sane :*Jamie Static :*Gavin Masterson :*Bryanna Grace :*Naomi Vespillo :*Kei Hideshima :*Cassandra Ranger :*Aaron Swaim :*Jamie Static Noteable Feuds :*Storm :*Bishop :*Demento :*Mandy Champion :*Sky Giovanni :*Kimberly Dawn :*Melkiah :*Kristilin Flint :*Tara Wilson :*Alexa Thorn :*Michael Harris :*A.J. Caine :*Kenna Willis :*Lucky Monaco-Cage :*Ryan Cage :*Heather Mackenzie Trivia :*Lexi is not related to Ryan Sheckler. :*Lexi has a dog named "Random Hero". :*Lexi does not remember her natural hair colour. :*Lexi is one quarter asian. :*Lexi's real-life best friend is Ginny Genocide. :*Lexi's real-life cousin is Kimberly Dawn. Sheckler Lexi Sheckler Lexi Sheckler Lexi Sheckler Lexi Category:Female Wrestlers